


Checkmate

by Measured



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Chess, F/M, Fencing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-09-28 20:56:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20432318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Measured/pseuds/Measured
Summary: Virion tests the mettle of his potential future son-in-law.





	Checkmate

**Author's Note:**

> I thought about doing a Virion!daddy for everyone, but then I realized there were some I really didn't want to do, so there's a Virion daddy for as many as I feel like.
> 
> So have a Virion!Noire. Laurent's dad is Ricken.
> 
> Lunettes are specifically an antiquated French term for glasses, and Roseanne is Fire Emblem: France edition. 
> 
> Virion refers to Noire as 'princess' several times in their Future Past talks.

Virion did not have to tarry long between the stacks of untold knowledge, for he found his mark in the grand library of Ylissetol itself, right next to the history section. Without even a single greeting, he interrupted his future son-in-law's reading, as if Virion were some common lout.

He was easy to spot, with the traditional mage's large hat, and the fact that he towered (comically so) over his petite father, much to Ricken's displeasure.

Virion cleared his throat as he approached. "Why, greetings. I must ask of you a thought which has been pressing upon my regal mind: Do you play chess?"

Virion watched as Laurent lifted his head from his book. His robes were dull, olive and brown. Really, what a drab sparrow his daughter had chosen as her true love. Not just that, he was quite sure she'd had feelings for this man, and pined away for him for some time before a glorious fight brought them together. Though knowing his daughter's other side, it was surely a very one-sided fight.

Many a time, a single glance had been enough to tell him about a person, but not now. Still, time was of the essence. He could not tarry the day away when they could marry at any moment or whim. Though something made him think this man did little upon a whim. Laurent narrowed his eyes as he brushed dust from the bookcase as he returned the book to its proper place. There was an air of fastidiousness about him. No surprise, given that he was Miriel's very own son.

By all means, he seemed to follow his mother in many ways. Of course, while that would lead one to believe it would make him intelligent, orderly, and dare he say, dreadfully stoic and unglamorous. But, the father in him had to make sure there was no wild streak or roving eye hidden underneath that giant hat. Never mind that a fully grown daughter had come through a portal to introduce herself some months ago, he already held her so very dear to his heart. It was not the first time he'd met a child of his that he'd never known, though definitely the first time time travel had been involved.

Laurent pushed up his lunettes. In that moment, light shone off of them. "Certainly. Is this a challenge? I heard you even defeated Robin himself."

Virion chuckled, and brushed his luxurious hair back. "Ahhh, many incredible rumors swirl about me. Most of them are true. That one was true several times over."

Laurent closed the book. "I have a free moment if you do."

"Indeed, meet me within the mess hall. It is empty at this hour, and should be relatively quiet."

"An interesting and intriguing choice. Fine, I accept your challenge."

He had a rather determined instep, and good posture. Unlike Virion's beloved daughter, he did not slouch, look away in deep anxiety or clutch nervously to his tome. Indeed, his bearing was quite calm as they made their way to the mess hall that would make up their battleground.

Moments later, Virion brought the black and white checkered board and set it up upon a bench. Outside the mess hall, he could hear the sounds of blows and grunts of the training ground. Would the extra noise shred this man's composure? He could not see, as that gigantic hat blocked out his face as he studied the board.

"May I ask you remove you hat? It is only polite within my country for a gentleman to remove his hat when entering a domicile," Virion said.

"Of course." Laurent carefully set it down beside him. And to Virion's surprise, he found this young man quite a bit more pleasant than his first assessment, despite his abhorrent lack of style. Without the shade of his hat, his expression looked less harsh and pinched. His hair was that autumnal auburn, and surprisingly neat under such conditions. There was a hint of a rather lanky, and tall body beneath those robes--robes indeed which seemed ill matched, and too large, as if he were waiting to grow into them. If only he could find this man a decent tailor, he could be quite decently fetching and noble _looking_ at least. His actual conduct and linege was yet to be seen.

Virion wondered if this was a means of making those around him underestimate him, or if this poor boy was merely cursed with a complete lack fashion sense. He had poise, surely, but those colors looked like something a maid would wear.

Laurent touched to his hat once more as he began to check the pieces, a gesture almost absent, even reflexive.

Virion smiled wryly. "Is that your good luck charm, the secret of your success?"

"It was my mother's," Laurent said in a soft, though not gentle voice.

Virion cast his gaze respectfully down upon the board a moment, in a silent prayer. "My condolences. I did not mean to brush upon a difficult subject."

Laurent lifted his gaze. Behind his lunettes, his eyes were deep brown, and regarded him with a certain critical glance. Yes, as if he were gathering information upon Viron himself.

"It was not your intent. Let us move on with this game, or we will miss our chance entirely, or worse, miss our chance at a meal. Lunch waits for no man," Laurent said.

"Indeed, indeed," Virion said. "There is no more fierce battle than for the second helping of soup."

Not that he would imply his future son-in-law was a blackguard, though he found his request to take Black interesting. He folded his hands and watched as Virion lifted up a piece, and started out with a classic, the two move jump of a pawn. Laurent brought forth out a black knight into play. And so, they went. Virion lost pieces and gained ground, while Laurent played rather defensively. He would sacrifice little in this war of pieces, even if it prolonged the game.

Indeed, this was not surprising. He seemed hardly the reckless type. Was his daughter looking for someone steady and calm? Perhaps, someone this drab would help assuage her constant fears. After all, Laurent would never startle Noire with anything like good fashion sense.

Finally, it came to a head. Even though Virion had lost many pieces in the game, he had his sights upon Laurent's king.

Virion smirked. "You are cornered, surely," Virion said. His gloved hands still brushed the tip of his queen.

"Actually, I believe that is a checkmate."

Virion blinked as he stared. Oh, he'd missed that pawn, and Laurent had slipped it behind enemy lines and brought forth a bishop, one that now stood in clear road to his king. What a careless slip up! Maybe he'd been distracted by Laurent's hat. Or, perhaps he was a little _too_ ruminative in the end.

Virion let out a dramatic sigh. "Fine, I admit defeat. You have bested me soundly."

Laurent smiled, and rose up. "Thank you for a truly challenging and enjoyable game. However, I must return to my rounds."

"Of course, of course. _I_ know all about duties."

"Oh, do you now?" Laurent's look was none too gentle in his stark disbelief.

Virion pushed his luxurious hair back, as if he were flinching from a wound. "Now, now, I am no useless dandy. Just because I am given nothing but menial tasks within this army does not mean I haven't ran an entire land of my own. I am a perfectly capable man, you see."

Laurent lifted his eyebrows. "Indeed, so you keep saying, though I have never seen evidence of it with my own eyes," he said. And yet, Virion had a feeling like he'd lost yet again.

*

Virion regrouped from his loss by observing his foe. He found that Laurent often stayed near Noire to calm her during the battlefield. Indeed, he'd noted this closeness even before they became amorous. Laurent never let any danger befall her, and off the battlefield, Virion would find her with a blanket or Virion's cloak about her shoulders because he worried that Noire would catch a chill.

This war took such a toll upon his little princess, causing her such restlessness, rage and terror all in one. He could only hope that this war would be soundly won soon, so he could return to Roseanne and rebuild, and even more, help his little princess heal. Some time spent in the country would surely do her some good. Perhaps she could finally rest and be filled with far less terrors, both night and day in nature, and every moment in between.

And besides, anyone's soul would become more serene when exposed to the wonders of Roseanne. The incomparable cheese, wine and art, the endless elegance and exquisite foods. All of these his country had in abundance. He'd personally put effort into anything that would make his little darling happier.

Frenzied laughter rose up, and he caught sight of his daughter over the battlefield. A rain of arrows destroyed the enemies, and flames razed any that managed to survive her fury. Though, watching her wasn't a hard feat. Between Laurent's class as a sage, with bursts of fire and wind and thunder, and Noire's fits of laughter and bellowed war cries, it was easy to keep an eye upon them.

Not a single blow landed on Noire, not with Laurent's watchful eye. Though even if it had, Virion had taught Noire the skill of removing the essence, or as his lovely wife put it so bluntly: Lifetaker.

At times, battles called for a lack of grace, a true violence. As the saying went: you must be cruel to be kind. Tharja herself taught him the deepest meaning of such a quote.

In his watch, an arrow from an enemy nearly pierced his thigh. However, the Risen archer was quickly dispelled in a flood of dark flames. Tharja appeared from the ashes and flames like a goddess of vengeance.

He lost sight of his daughter, and her paramour in the heat of battle as an enemy so rudely interrupted his reconnaissance mission. But before they could ever even hit him, a wave of dark magic turned the Risen to ashes.

She came up through the ashes, his black rose, so svelt and gorgeous and curvy. Oh, how his heart pounded in that moment just at the sight of her. As she came closer, Tharja's gaze was dark, and wary, but she was always like that.

"Thank you, my dear! I swore that I would die for you, but it seems today that won't come to pass!"

"You're watching someone awfully intently..." A dark shadow crossed across her face. "You'll die for me if you even so much think of cheating on me. That was in the vows you said, _remember?_"

Virion dramatically put his hand to his heart. "Darling, darling, you know you own my heart. You even did a charming little spell to make it so. The truth is, our daughter is in love, and I had to find out who had caught her heart, and whether he was worthy. I was so utterly tormented that a wolf could get my little lamb, you see."

"So that's where you've been off to. Following after our daughter..." Tharja said.

"Frankly, I am surprised you have not run into me. I thought for sure I would bump into you, following our daughter and so charmingly threatening our future son-in-law's life. I had even brought flowers for when it inevitably happened. Unfortunately, they all wilted."

He held out the wilted blackened flowers. Tharja's face twisted into a dark smirk. "Perfect. These will make a wonderful potion. Even more filled with all your overwhelming and loud feelings and declarations."

Virion smiled. "Always a pleasure, my dear."

"As for Noire's fiance--Noire already told me all I needed to know," Tharja said. "Besides, I already did my own inquiry."

"Truly? Pray tell you were gentle with them," Virion said. At least he could see Laurent was still alive in the past few moments, so she hadn't gone _too_ overboard with her tests of him.

"He's still breathing, isn't he?" Tharja said.

"Last I checked," Virion said.

A smile tells all," Tharja said. She was so mysterious and dark in that moment, he wanted to kiss her. But oh, the battlefield was so cruel, keeping them apart and actually focusing upon the war.

Virion inclined his head. "Truly, I noticed as well. She does seem much happier."

"If that isn't enough for you, bring me some of his hair. I can force him to tell all truths." She smirked, and let out a soft, threatening laugh. Virion could not help but smile fondly. Oh, how his beloved rose had thorns.

"While that is tempting. That being said, I believe Laurent is forthright, and far too blunt for such subterfuge. Also, I am afraid he could be resistant to such. You are a very powerful Sorceress, yes, but some--such as I--cannot be hexed at all."

A dark expression came over her face. "Tch. True. Those with strong magical power are annoyingly resistant."

"If things turn dour, I will surely call you, my dear. But for now, I am enjoying testing my opponent immensely," Virion said.

"Don't enjoy him so much that he turns into a Risen. That's my job," Tharja said.

Virion chuckled, used by now to his wife's dark sense of humor. "Not that kind of enjoyment, my dear."

*

Still, one match and a few battles observed was not nearly enough to reveal the true character of his daughter's paramour. What he'd seen (outside of Laurent's dreadful tunic and hat choices) was promising. But not enough to prove his worthiness for Virion's of Roseanne's beloved little princess, of course.

She was a most fragile rose, who needed a careful, and gentle hand. And it would be such an inconvenience to stain his cravat when his fearsome wife found out that Noire had been heartbroken by some unworthy paramour. (Just because she hadn't yet didn't mean he wouldn't still incur her wrath.) Then he would have to help his wife hide the evidence, and help her craft an alibi that did not consist of laughter and _what if I did? He deserved it for breaking my daughter's heart._

All in all, it would be far easier to simply verify once and for all that this man was not a blackguard with a wandering eye than have to dry his tears and bury a shallow grave. Then, he could stay his wife's hand.

Because having been married to his lovely wife this long, he knew just because she hadn't deemed Noire's paramour worthy of a painful death yet didn't mean it wouldn't happen eventually.

Besides, it had been a rather enjoyable game of chess.

He found Laurent again within the libraries. A book was held open in his hands. No surprise, there. He was certainly consistent if anything.

"Ah, there you are. Many greetings. I must say, you played a good game of chess last time."

Laurent looked up. "Thank you. Are you asking for a rematch?"

"No, I simply came to spend a quiet moment. Within this war, so many noble pursuits like reading are set aside. I was grateful for this quiet moment to simply enjoy a bit of tea and the sound of pages rustling."

Laurent closed his book, and put it back upon the shelf. He gave Virion a sharp, even shrewd glance. "If I may, I have a hypothesis. While I can believe that you certainly enjoy reading, that is not your goal now. You have been observing me as of recently. It is because of Noire, yes? That game of chess was no mere chance and happenstance."

Virion closed his eyes, and gave a bow. "Ah, you are too astute. It seems I am no match for you again. In truth, I have wished to know the kind of man who stole my daughter's heart."

And prevent his wife from turning him into a frog, and that was if she was feeling kindly.

"However, simple pleasantries would not do. I had to see your mettle upon the battlefield to truly test you."

Surprisingly, Laurent smiled. "As I thought--Excelsor! this is an invaluable opportunity."

Virion lifted one eyebrow. "Oho?"

"Yes, for an assessment far beyond what I usually gain from my mother and father. So, I must ask: what is your thoughts of me so far? Frankly, please. Do not hold anything back. If you must be brutal, then so be it. It will further my growth."

He hadn't expected such a direct question, or for his reconnaissance of his future son-in-law to be soused out so quickly. He needed to get out of this habit of underestimating this man's capabilities. He blamed it on the fact that he dressed like an elderly magistrate and had the monotonous routines of an elderly woman.

Virion delicately, nobly lifted his gloved hand to his mouth and cleared his throat. He faced Laurent directly, his opponent, and perhaps one day, his family.

"To be truly frank? You have much potential. From what I have witnessed upon the battlefield, your heart is full of nobility, honor, loyalty and caring for your fellow man. I respect that deeply. However, while you certainly have good features, you hide them at every point possible and your sense of style is nonexistent, though there is a noble certain bearing to you with such good posture. You are deeply intelligent and have quite remarkable tactics. Even more, I note that your tactics always seek to protect, and keep as many alive as possible. All that is laudable."

Laurent tilted his head in thought. "Hmm, an interesting assessment. When mother reviews my abilities when we study together, she never includes such things as fashion sense or looks. I always kept rapt attention to cleanliness and order, however, all this time was I sloppy without realizing it?"

"While I admit it is the default garb of a mage, that is no excuse to not liven up such drab robes. You are no monk and have taken no vow of poverty and chastity. There is no reason you cannot choose a more bold color, and add a bit of lace and brocade, or choose robes more form fitting," Virion said.

"Other than we are at war with forces overpowering and otherworldly and the funds are stretched to their limits?" Laurent said dryly.

Virion waved away this. "A noble remains composed and genteel and elegant even among the dirty ravages of war. A noble finds small graces and beauty even in the ignoble and inglorious."

"Hmm, an interesting concept. Is that your full assessment?"

"Not quite. It is only the first."

Virion brushed his magnificent hair back, and continued.

"As for your conduct with my daughter--I have only witnessed you with her a few times, but you seem gentle towards her, and indeed my princess needs gentleness. Far too many have made her cry, and I fear my future self has been one of them. That being said, I still have not gathered enough information to be sure of your worthiness of her. You must understand, she is my most darling treasure."

"Understandable. Noire is a remarkable woman. Indeed, there is no woman like her within any world. I would do anything to secure her continued happiness and safety," Laurent said.

"In that we agree. However, you must understand, that I have never come across any, man or woman, who was good enough for my daughter in this realm and all others. However, you seem to have the potential to make her happy, and that is something I cannot simply ignore. Still, the father within me must be completely sure."

After all, if he wasn't sure, there'd be a grave in the woods dug by his wife in the night for their once son-in-law.

Laurent tilted his head thoughtfully. "Hmm. Then it would be as old myths? I must slay a dragon to win enough prestige to be worthy of her?"

"Oho, not quite that drastic! I am sure that Nah would not enjoy that, though Nowi would think it a game and play along."

"I must admit I am not entirely on the side of treating my future wife as a conquest and little more than property," Laurent said sharply. His harsh gaze reminded him very much of Miriel in that moment.

Virion held his hands up over his chest, palms up, as if blocking a blow. "Now, now, it is no such thing. Just a few gentleman's games,"

"If so then..."

Laurent met his gaze with a fierce determination in his brown eyes. His jaw was set, and even his hands were clenched in that moment.

"Then set any task, and I will surely beat it. I will gladly test my mettle to meet your standards. I aim to be a man without peer, and will gladly take this chance at growth beyond what I have known. If this is what it takes to earn your blessing, then I will do it. Noire would hate to upset her parents."

How interesting.

"An admirable trait, and that is something I will gladly grant you, Laurent, son of Miriel. Ready yourself, for tomorrow, the games begin!"

He made a dramatic pose. "Virion away!"

Laurent watched after him, with a mutter of _How ridiculous...could this be a custom of Roseanne?_

*

The next day, he laid the book down before Laurent. Laurent was as ever, within the libraries. The only place he seemed more active within was the convoy, reordering the chaos, and watching over his fellow soldiers with varying results.

"Any true noble must be a man of letters, but also willing to dig deep into the past. For the answer to future trials and terrors rest in the past. So for your first test, translate this."

Laurent smiled bright at this. "Such a test seemed hand-picked for myself."

Laurent opened up the book and began to piece through the pages. "The ancient tongue? Fascinating. I must admit that I have not learned enough of Roseanne's lovely language to be fluent yet. Though, I began practicing to learn more about the woman I intend to marry."

"Always a good sign," Virion said. "However, you are welcome to translate them into the common tongue. I wouldn't want to see the language of romance defiled."

The next day he returned. Laurent was in exactly the same place. Given the number of burnt down candles nearby, he couldn't help but wonder if Laurent had spent all night in this exact place.

They exchanged greetings, and Laurent got directly down to the test, without any more pleasantries.

"I have translated the first three chapters. It would take many more days to translate the entirety," Laurent said.

Three chapters in a night? That it truly remarkable feat. Of course, it would only do if they were actually done well, as opposed to a sloppy, half-finished, mess of a translation.

"Oh, I was not clear. I did not mean the entire works. That would be a feat like turning straw into gold overnight..."

"It was quite fascinating. I believe my translation is accurate, and yet readable. I shall of course edit it more as I go."

"There is no reason to carelessly drop what I have started. A person of honor sticks to their word," Laurent said.

"Truly, a mark of a gentleman," Virion said.

He laid the notes down. Virion glanced over them. Laurent had quite a neat handwriting, and in his stacks of notes had many footnotes. The translation itself, of the history of earlier eras, was quite accurate.

"I call this a resounding success. Congratulations, you've finished the first trial for my daughter's heart."

Laurent lifted one brow. "I thought this was no trial, and a mere test? A--as you put it--'gentleman's game?'"

"Aha, consider it a slip of the tongue," Virion said.

"A quite telling one indeed," Laurent said. His smirk at Virion's momentary falter hit like a slap. "Then you call the chess game a preliminary? Or simply a reconnisance?"

Virion chuckled. "Er, call it a first assessment."

"I see. However, It will not be a win until the entire work is completed, but I am gladdened to know that my translation has passed your scrutiny. If I may, what is my next task?"

"Ahah...It will come tomorrow."

Laurent smiled, none too kindly. "You haven't prepared it yet, have you?"

Bullseye. My, fooling him would take quite some effort. Still, he would not let sharp words completely steal his composure.

"You need to rest at some time. I am not so cruel to push you to do two harsh tests in a single day," Virion said.

"Ah, then I'll settle the rest of my free time into finishing this translation, then. Thank you for your assessment," Laurent said.

He immediately returned back to his papers.

Well, he certainly was direct and determined. At this rate, he'd have the whole project finished before Virion even figured out what next to test him upon.

*

He met with Laurent within the same place the next day. Laurent lifted up his gaze, and gave a curt greeting.

"I finished several more chapters," Laurent said. "It would likely take me at least a few more days to finish the complete work."

"Oh, my. Don't push yourself too hard, now. My dear little princess would never forgive me if I caused her fiance to fall ill from overwork," Virion said.

Laurent gave him a skeptical look. "I thought the entire point of this exercise was pushing myself?"

"Yes, however, I don't wish to cause you to be injured in the process. My beloved daughter would never forgive me, after all."

"The sentiment is appreciated, though I fail to see the injuries one could incur while translating," Laurent said.

"You could have...strain your eyes," Virion said quickly. "Or even a papercut--if you took off your gloves, of course."

Laurent brushed his gloved fingers thoughtfully at his chin. "Hmm. A valid point."

"Moving on, your second trial is a logic puzzle."

Laurent's expression seemed to bright significantly at this. "How interesting. I do so enjoy those."

Virion held up one gloved finger. "A carriage is set upon two paths. However, the driver cannot see that within both paths, prisoners are bound, and surely to be trampled and killed. He has so much momentum that he cannot stop. Which do you choose, the left path with more, or the second path with fewer?"

Laurent tapped his gloved hand thoughtfully upon the library table as Virion spoke. Finally, after a few moment's contemplation, he answered.

"I must ask more about this problem before I speak defininitvely. I wield some control here? Am I the driver of this carriage, or simply a bystander?"

"A bystander, then," Virion said. "You have only a few moments to warn the carriage and change the passage."

"And it it is just at the edge of two paths?"

"Yes, there is a bend in the road."

"Is it near a wood, or a plain?"

Laurent certainly was full of questions. Ah, well. it was a mark of a curious mind.

"A wood."

"Then I take a third option. I warn the drivers ahead of time to stop their caravan, and send men to quickly unbound the others. If need be, I force the caravans to stop before they take any action."

"But, you only have a moment to decide," Virion interjected.

"It would surely come to a halt if I threw myself in front of it, or used a gust of wind to spook the horses into rearing up. I could wrest the reins away and force them into the woods."

"You could be harmed within this scenario," Virion said.

"Then so be it. Wounds can be mended, but nothing can revive a life--save the legendary Aum staff, and I am afraid that has been lost to the ages. If there is enough time to warn them to go to another path, then there is enough time to divert it towards yet another place. Perhaps off the road."

"An intriguing answer," Virion said.

And indeed, he looked at Laurent with new respect. For there was nothing more honorable than a noble man willing to lay everything down to protect his people.

Even if Laurent had no noble blood.

"Thank you."

As Vrion left, Laurent returned to his translation. Truly, what a dogged grip he had upon this task. Little would get in between him and victory.

Or, he just really enjoyed the book. Perhaps both, knowing him.

*

Losing to chess had become quite a commonplace. Every day during a time of repose they would have their game, and if anything, he was losing more thoroughly and frequently. His reckless tactics no longer surprised Laurent, and Laurent would form a stone wall he could not find hold in. Even more, he had begun to figure out Virion's tactics, be they bold or sly, before he even made them.

And today again, he heard those words:

"Checkmate," Laurent said.

Virion looked to the board and found Laurent quite correct in his assessment.

And with that, their chess match had finished, and Virion took yet another loss--though this time it was close. Laurent was so determined to reclaim his pieces that he was not nearly as aggressive as he could have been. Laurent would do anything to regain his pieces, and indeed, having observed him upon the battlefield, Virion assessed that this was not limited to the game. He was desperately loyal to Virion's beloved daugther and his fellow army comrades alike.

Virion dramatically pushed his hair back. "Again, you are quite merciless! At this point, my reputation will be in shambles," Virion said. Or even more than it was, being a noble who fled his country to save the lives of his people. "Ah well. This is the feeling of a student surpassing the teacher. Quite a bittersweet one."

"A student? A student of life, perhaps." Laurent pushed up his glasses with one hand.

"I studied many things back home. However, I haven't had time for such frivolous hobbies during this perilous war," Virion said.

"I would hardly call studies frivolous," Laurent said.

"There are many studies, such as the study of the human heart, or the regal arts. Some must be set temporarily aside during such times," Virion said.

"Fascinating, somehow, you managed to make the very concept of knowledge completely frivolous. Something prior to this I thought completely impossible, and yet, you manage to," Laurent said.

Ah, what a sharp-tongued son-in-law. And to think, Miriel as a family member. He hadn't even considered the potential that Miriel and Tharja within the same room could produce. Either they would discover the entire mysteries of the universe before teatime, or they would destroy the world in a war of words and utmost magic. There would be no in-between.

"I will take that as a compliment. After all, it means I am truly unique."

"That is one way of putting it. Would you like an assessment as well? It seems only fair," Laurent said.

Even if listening to Laurent's sharp words would be like running straight towards a volley of arrows, he would withstand it. After all, he was Virion of Roseanne! He had taken much worse than Laurent, son of Miriel's censure.

He lifted his chin, with a smirk and faced down his future son-in-law. "Hit me with your best shot. Hold nothing back."

"So be it," Laurent said.

His gaze narrowed as he spoke on. "You put on the facade of a witless dandy, yet it is something of a mask to make people underestimate you. Yes, you are flamboyant and take care of your person, and quite obsessed with romance yet there is something much...wilier beneath it. Even more, there is a selflessness that you keep well hidden, but not enough to fool me."

Virion laid his gloved hand upon his chest, and smiled. "Oho, you noticed?"

"Yes, quite soon. However, I was wrapped up within these tests to speak further. Besides, I thought it best to be thoroughly discerning in my view of you."

Ever blunt, however, his assessment was entirely right. Well, perhaps a bit critical and humble in the face of Virion's grandeur. But still technically correct.

Except, Laurent continued on, and his next words were far less kind. "That being said, your past conquests seem to haunt your role as a father. Could it be that you see reflections of yourself in the faces of other men who might woo your daughter? And this entire thing was not about me, but rather about you and how you would not want anyone to treat Noire as you treated other women--at least, within your youth. This causes over protectiveness and certain traits which come off as ignoring her own independence and agency as a woman and adult, though perhaps that is not your intention."

Virion flinched. Perhaps he should not have asked for such a frank assessment after all. It was as if a volly of arrows had hit him right in the face, and fired by Noire herself, no less!

"You wound me. I never gave attentions where they were unwelcome. Many have wonderful memories at the diplomatic parley that happened one night between me and lovely ladies, and united our countries forever--even if our company was only united for a short while. And I only wish the best for my daughter; my past has nothing to do with this."

Laurent pushed up his glasses. "You did not say I was wrong."

"Noire is a fragile girl. I would not simply let any flattering rogue or rake capture her. And it is not merely my thoughts, but also my wife's--"

"Strange you say that, as Tharja has not followed my path for some time. It seemed she accepted me after our frank talk. If anything, this seems more a confirmation that the ghosts you seek to fight are that of a younger, wilder you. And that the rake you so fear is in fact, a reflection of yourself."

"Me? Self-obsessed? Hardly. I only seek Noire's utmost happiness and safety at any cost," Virion said.

"In that, we have the same goal," Laurent said.

"Indeed, it seems so," Virion admitted. And in that, he could not tell if it was a defeat or a win.

*

It had come close to the final test, one which was perhaps unfair, considering his class and station. Still, Virion could not go lenient on him. Only the truest gentleman would be worthy of his daughter, and his blessing.

He met Laurent within the training grounds, and laid the implements down. The metal gave a clatter as he did. Laurent lifted it up and tested the heft of it.

"A rapier? Usually those are only wielded by high level royalty."

Virion smiled. "Yes and no. These are Rapiers, no doubt, but they are a practice foils. Within Roseanne, swordsmanship is an art that any decent man must know. We have quite a many public displays with them. Do you know your swordsmanship, Laurent?"

Laurent inclined his head. "Some. I took the chance to learn some whilst I had reclassed to a Dark Knight. I heard their arcane use of arts could be very useful once one was experienced, and took that chance to further my abilities."

"Ah, yes. The essence. I too was a Dark Knight for a time. It seems the future me passed that knowledge on to my dear daughter."

He lifted up a protective white mask that covered the entirety of the head.

"This is to prevent any injury."

Laurent removed his hat and left it with his satchel. He lifted up the stared down at the mask within his hands. "I would presume it would also make the opponent harder to read. Though I am surprised a gentleman dandy of yourself would wear something so functional and inelegant."

Ah, what a barb! "Concessions must be made in all things. However, I have a special one made for tournaments. There are transparent panels, and my hair is pulled back in a ponytail then," Virion said.

Laurent smiled knowingly. "I figured as much."

Oh, let him smirk now. He hadn't even seen the mettle of Virion's blade yet.

Laurent tested the heft of the practice foil, and let out a thoughtful _hmm._

Virion could not help but smirk. "Oh, not familiar with the rapier?"

"I have witnessed Lucina practice with them before," Laurent said evenly. "However, as you mentioned, they are commonly used by only high class lords. Which I am not."

"Engarde!"

He thrust in for a direct attack, one that was not so easily parried away in wits or chess moves. Laurent barely managed to lift up his own rapier fast enough. For one, the self-assured smile was wiped from his face as he fought to catch up to Virion's superior experience.

Laurent's defensive nature hindered him now, yet he still managed to parry Virion's onslaught of blows.

"You're a fast learner," Virion said.

"I daresay, you are a decent teacher," Laurent said.

"_Decent_? Hardly! I am much more than that, in fact one could say I am _indecent_!"

"Many have said it through the years, and surely shall in the future," Laurent said.

However, simply because Laurent could easily _grasp_ the mechanics did not mean he had anything near Virion's grace and expertise. Virion had multiple championships of fencing under his belt, something that had caught the eye of many a lady and gentleman over the years.

To say nothing of his unparalleled flair and showmanship with which he could wield the sword. The clash of metal was sweet music to his ears. Laurent could not defend forever, and his own attacks were far too slow for Virion's own dancer's grace.

Where Laurent had over and over backed him into a corner with his defensive strategy, his defensive ways did not help him here. The clash of metal, Virion felt smirked as he held the foil to Laurent's neck.

"A good match, but not good enough to win. You need more practice," Virion said.

Finally, Virion felt the taste of victory. But for once, it was empty as he watched Laurent push himself up with a grave expression and limp out of the room without a goodbye.  
  
*

It was the sound of his daughter's alarmed cry that made him cast aside his book and rush to the widow of the fort. Of course, many things course cause such an uproar, such as empty rooms, Kjelle's cooking, and Lucina's fashion sense. Though to be fair, the last two were terrifyingly ghastly. Just outside was the training grounds he heard the clash of steel, and saw a crumpled figure.

"Brady!"

Princess Lucina clutched her sword. "It was too much...I am so sorry. I tried to hold back the best I could--"

Laurent forced himself to his feet. Blood stained his drab robes. Brady lifted his staff. Laurent shone in the wake of the heal staff.

"Again," Laurent said. Still, even in the wake of the heal light he still reached to his side, and flinched in pain. Even Brady's heal staff had not fully healed his wounds from such vigorous training.

Noire reached out from her side of the training field. "Laurent, don't push yourself so much--"

"I must, Noire."

Deep pain filled Princess Lucina's voice as she spoke. "Laurent, please. You are a dear friend of mine. I don't want to hurt you. This is sparring, and yet you treat it as a battle of life and death. Please do not make me lift my sword again."

"I must become proficient in this..."

Noire threw her arms about Laurent from behind. She clutched tight, with a desperate cry. "D-Don't! You'll die!"

"It's just the practice grounds, Noire. Princess Lucina would never slit my throat."

Noire was barely fighting back tears. "Still! I don't want to see you...hurt like this by anyone else..."

Princess Lucina stared gravely down upon him. Her grip upon the rapier was unparalleled, and yet, filled with regret. "Laurent... You have nothing to prove. You are a mage, and adept in magic, and a tactician at that. You need not master swordsmanship as well. No one would think poorly of you for simply sticking to the magical arts you are most suited for."

"That is where you are wrong. I must prove myself adept in this at well. Now, I must beg of you, please spar with me again."

He rose with shaking legs, and a trembling grip upon his rapier.

Brady frowned. "What, are you addicted to pain? Stand down before she crushes you!"

"Actually... Um, Brady's right. I don't want to see you being hurt or crushed by anyone else. No one else should be allowed to leave such marks on you..." Noire said. Her voice trembled with effort.

Laurent tightened his grip upon the rapier. "Please, Noire. Allow me this. I must become a swordsman for your sake. For this, I will endure any torment, or any trial."

Noire let out a cry. "But, I don't understand! Why are you doing this? I never asked you to get hurt for my sake. I-In fact, I forbid it!"

"As much as it pains me to say, in time, everything will be revealed. Please trust me until then."

She leaned in, her hands upon his shoulders. Even though her lower lip trembled, as if tears might spill forth, she nodded. "All right..."

And Laurent rose with shaky feet. His swordsmanship may be proficient, but it was nothing compared to the acrobatic grace of Princess Lucina. There were training dummies which had faced Kjelle's lance that looked in better shape than Laurent did now.

Yet, he kept trying. No matter how worn down he became. And truly, despite his determination, his swordsmanship only suffered from fatigue. Virion had to look away, for Princess Lucina was mercilessly defeating him time and time again.

But every time, he would rise, and beg a rematch.

_Perhaps I have gone too far,_ Virion mused.

And perhaps, this had turned to a farce, and it was time to end it.

*

Before Virion even had a chance to broach what he had witnessed, he came across Laurent in the empty training grounds. He still limped as he walked.

"Please bring the practice foils," Laurent said. He looked grim and determined, and even with Brady's healing, he still had bruises from earlier visible, and surely many more that weren't seen due to his high collared robes.

"I will take this test as many times as I need. Even if I am left bloody time and time again, I would do it for her sake. Noire is precious to me, every side of her. If this is what I must do to win your blessing, then so be it. I will not be deficient."

"Then you have won, surely. You needn't be bloodied to prove yourself," Virion said.

"Do not pity me. Lift your sword! Whatever it takes to win thin, I will manage it. No matter what injury it takes. Simply because you have a head start does not mean this goal is insurmountable. I will simply...keep trying... Because if it is for Noire, there is no hardship or trial I will not take."

In the end, there was no reasoning with him. Perhaps after besting him once again, Virion could convince him to return to the safer chess board.

Though, that desperate love, to declare _even unto death_ to one's beloved--he knew that all too well. And having done such a foolish thing, he could not condemn Laurent's own desperate foolishness. After all, he hadn't even made a pact involving death and married a sorceress. By comparison, Laurent had much to catch up upon.

"Well now, if you insist. However, first we should call for a healer. These may be practice foils, but they can still cause injury. Especially in your current state."

"Call for them after this match, then," Laurent said.

Pretty bold words for a man who had been wiped across the training field repeatedly by Princess Lucina. Even from what he'd seen, Virion would be surprised if Laurent managed to get a single point upon her. Ah, the foolishness and hubris of youth.

Virion lunged forward, but Laurent drew back. He'd certainly gained a certain sureness after his rigorous training with Lucina. But his exhaustion had caught up with him. His movements were slowed, and he could not land a single hit upon Virion's graceful, dance-like sword stance. Virion was always a graceful step ahead of him. This was beyond defensive, he soon was backed into a corner. The foil was aimed right at Laurent's chest, over his beating heart.

"A good match," Virion said. "Better luck next time. Tomorrow, preferably. After we've called for a healer and had some rest--"

Laurent let out a groan at the back of his throat, either in pain or disappointment. "Again."

Virion's brow creased in concern. "Don't you feel this would be better served by resting between tests? At this rate you will surely tire out completely," Virion said.

"Again," Laurent said from between gritted teeth.

"Laurent, no!"

A flash of green, and his beloved daughter rushed onto the dueling grounds and threw herself in front of Laurent. At least her bow was not in hand this time. Virion immediately lowered his rapier.

"Noire, my darling girl! Though these are practice foils, I could've hurt you. Please, do not so carelessly come into the training grounds. I could not live with myself if I caused you harm."

"I...don't understand. Why are you doing this, Laurent? You were training against Princess Lucina just as desperately. And father, why are you here?"

"I have failed in winning your father's approval. Despite passing the rest, I failed in this." He coughed, and she clutched tighter to him.

"His what....? You're saying all this was..."

"A gentleman's game, yes," Virion said.

But there was a sudden darkness in his daughter's eyes. Oh dear, there she was, reaching for her talisman. Virion braced himself for the incoming storm.

"Blood and thunder! Your weak buffoonery is most unwelcome! This vessel is a grown woman, who needs not the permission of some man to marry who she pleases! We will do as we wish! Meddle in these affairs and face your judgment, fool!"

"Noire, dear, my little princess--"

"No, I will not listen to useless excuses! This vessel will not bow!"

Laurent, however, was flush-faced at her outburst.

Her snarl broke into a sob. Tears streamed down her face. "You were the one who taught me how to use the bow. The bow you gave me is my most precious memento. B-but, how could you do this? You always said you'd accept whoever I loved and that you'd never force me into an arranged marriage. And yet, here you are, judging the man I will marry so harshly and acting as if I'm unfit to choose my own husband!"

"Noire, dear--"

Laurent cleared his throat. Both looked back.

"L-Laurent..."

He wrapped his arms about her in that moment. Noire sniffled, on the verge of tears.

"I am sorry that I ever contributed to any sorrow or discomfort of yours, Noire. It was never my intention."

His gloved hands caressed her cheeks, and wiped away every tear.

He continued on. "If I may, I wanted to make some clarifications upon his conduct. You see, usually, it is only my mother who provides such a frank review upon my abilities, and helps me attain further growth. Virion has a very different outlook from my mother, and offers a quite thorough assessment of my abilities. Far be it from harmful, I was quite gladdened to be given such enjoyable challenges to prove my worthiness. Unlike my mother, he is born of a noble house, he is male, and he is not given to bias towards me as my mother would be. His behavior towards me is acceptable. However, if you are angry at his behavior towards _you_, the potential patriarchal aspect of vetting a mate, then by all means rage. I would never tell you to not release your beautiful anger."

Oh, what a blow. Laurent's tongue was sharp and cut oh so deeply.

"That is quite a bit harsh. I hardly locked her in her room. I merely played a few games with my future son-in-law! And he was even quite eager for them. Tell her, Laurent. Surely games of chess are not like callously marrying my own darling daughter off for profit!"

Laurent gave him no mercy. "Tell her yourself. You must see it from her perspective. She did not witness each one. And nobles controlling their daughter's lives, and setting them on to loveless marriages for political gain is an all-too-common affair. From the outside, it could have certainly looked as if you were destroying her engagement to propose instead a more politically expedient match."

Virion looked aghast. "I-I would never even think of such a thing. Noire is my treasure! I wanted to make sure you were worthy, for I could not bear to see Noire heartbroken. Nor to see the inevitable aftermath with my wife's vengeance."

"Father..."

Virion rested a palm upon her shoulder. "Darling girl, please listen. A poor match has been known to ruin entire noble houses. Some prey upon noble houses for title, land and gold, while others wish to wield sadistic power over the people. They become cruel, take many mistresses, or even abuse their spouse. I could not abide by the thought that someone would take my beloved princess. I fear you would be one so desperate for love after being so lonely in your era that you could possibly be fooled by a rake and flatterer. I simply wanted to make sure that this man who captured your heart so was worthy of you. And to ensure your mother would not go on a path of revenge, either."

However, this did little to comfort her. She frowned, halfway to her vengeance and thunderous screams again.

"Laurent would never do anything like that! He is everything you always taught me on how to be noble. A selfless and loyal person who must think of the greater good for the people at every turn. Almost every hour of his day is left to taking care of the army. Even if it leaves him exhausted and no time for himself. I've never met anyone who is so kind to me. Even if I y-yell, he never hates me for it and even...likes it."

She let out a little sob. Laurent only held her closer to him.

"N-No...I'm okay..." She sniffled.

"Father, In the end, even with those excuses you are simply saying that you don't trust me to make my own decisions on who I will love and marry! There should be only one test of whether he is worthy, and that is whether _I_ think he is worthy and I feel he makes me happy!"

"All you say is very true, my dear. I know that completely now. The truth is, I hadn't meant for this test to go on for so long. I had already known enough soon after the first game of chess. However, he was such a worthy match that I found myself subjecting him to more and more tests for the enjoyment of a challenge with someone truly peerless, a nobleman without compare even if he is not of a noble house, he is the noblest commoner I have ever known."

Laurent cleared his throat. "Actually, I belong to a noble house of Ylisse, from my father's side. However, it fell upon hard times and there is little money to be had. My father endeavored to return prestige to his house, through his magic studies and was successful within my era, until the Risen came and destroyed that too. Though my claim to any title within this world is suspect, given that the Laurent yet to be born will be the one to likely inherit."

"Ahh, I knew I sensed _noblesse oblige_ within you. No wonder," Virion said. He turned to his daughter.

"My darling girl, please forgive any worries I have caused you inadvertently. I would never wish to ever cause you a single tear. I am an overprotective papa, I admit it. But you are a grown woman. And I must respect that I cannot protect you from everything," Virion said.

"I'll forgive you now, but if you ever try such a thing again father..." She broke off, yet there was that same dark vengeance he knew so well from his wife.

"Consider this your final assessment, Laurent, son of Miriel."

Virion took a long, dramatic breath.

"GO ON ALREADY, YOU BLATHERING FOOL!" Noire bellowed.

"Ah, yes, dear girl," Virion said. He cleared his throat.

"You have been my favorite, and best opponent. Even Robin, the fabled tactician pales before you. You are deeply shrewd, have a deep caring for mankind and even more important, you are devoted to my daughter completely. Even my dear wife has accepted you, and she likes very few indeed. Perhaps 'likes' is too strong a word. 'Tolerates' perhaps? She has not even tried to murder you as I feared, and she already tried when Inigo so much as looked Noire's way."

Virion chuckled at his own joke.

"When I said no one would ever be good enough for my daughter, I was wrong. Laurent, you have my blessing. I know now that there is no other upon this earth, or within all the Outrealms that could ever be as good to her as you are. I would be honored to call you my son-in-law. When the war is over, we will all return to Roseanne and throw the most grand wedding imaginable. And Laurent would make an excellent steward to my lands."

Laurent cleared his throat. "While I must thank you for your graciousness. However, if the war were surely won now, then I would say that would travel, to improve my understanding of the world. So much was lost in my time, I am afraid I am sorely behind on knowledge and must strive to improve."

Virion let out a soft, disappointed sigh. "Ah, I see. Of course, you would have plans and dreams of your own. However, please do know you would always be welcome within the elegant halls of Roseanne once your journey was over. I know you would care for my people and help rule with such dignity, benevolence, and grace."

"A tempting offer. I have researched much upon Roseanne's customs and strengths to better fit with Noire. The cheese and wine are said to be beyond compare, and to contain much of the best artists within the land. However, I must explore the world to become the kind of man who could be worthy to help guide the lands of Roseanne into a golden age. I can hardly call myself a decent steward if I have not properly learned of other lands to help promote proper diplomacy."

Virion smiled. Really, the boy had heart. Such nobility almost reminded him of himself at times. And to Virion, that was the best compliment he could ever give.

Noire's voice rose, shaky at first. "I...to would like to come back eventually. I remember a lot of happy times in Roseanne before all that...happened. It would be so good to see the vineyards and rose gardens in a world that never burned," Noire said softly. "But, it'd be selfish. Because your real daughter is going to come and then...you won't need me anymore."

"Darling girl, you are my real daughter. I am sure the me of that time would feel the same.I have enough room within my heart for you both--and for the man you had such wisdom to choose, too. And nothing would make me happier than you both coming to rest in Roseanne."

"One day," Laurent said. "And by then, I'll give you a rematch and prove myself thoroughly."

"You've already proven yourself, but I know nothing I say will dissuade you. So all I will say is that I welcome that rematch, and shall eagerly sharpen my sword until then."

Noire's peace dissipated. "FOOLS, IF YOU WISH TO FIGHT, THEN RAISE YOUR SWORDS AGAINST ME AND WITHER IN DESPAIR!"

Laurent caught his breath. "Ah, Noire... what a fascinating idea. We could spar too. Perhaps you could teach me something of swordsmanship as well."

"A-ah, actually any blow you land against me will hit back because of mother's curse, so...It's really quite painful."

"Actually, that sounds quite intriguing and captivating a possibility. Meet me on the training grounds sometime."

"All right, but I won't hold back," Noire said.

"I would want nothing less."

And in his face was sheer adoration, flushed cheeks--and yes--anticipation. The same Anticipation that Virion knew all too well, being a man of passion.

Perhaps he'd learned more about the nature of their relationship than he intended, or even wished to, but then, who was he to talk? He'd married the ever dark and mysterious Tharja. He certainly knew the beauty of a rose with thorns.

But Laurent's face shone at the sight of her darkness and her light, and in the end, that was truly all he needed to be secure in the knowledge that his daughter would have a happy life for the rest of her life.


End file.
